Siempre estaré a tu lado
by MityKaty
Summary: Kagome y Bankotsu son amigos de la infancia, él siempre estaba a su lado. Cuando sus padres murieron ya no estaba tanto tiempo con ella, y el tuvo que sobrevivir como sea, era un mundo cruel, hizo lo sea. Kagome sabe de esto, pero mas que sentir miedo se preocupa por el. Pasen y lean es un Universo alterno. Este fic es reto del mes de octubre del Circulo Mercenario.
1. Junto a ti

Este fic participa del reto del mes de octubre del Circulo Mercenario.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Pero la trama de la historia si.

* * *

Cap. 1: Junto a ti

* * *

El FBI había mandado a su mejor investigador a buscar donde se escondía Bankotsu Sichinintai, un asesino muy buscado últimamente, entre sus victimas se encontraba el dueño de un casino y un parlamentario. Tras varios seguimientos, logro dar con su paradero, se estaba quedando en un hotel de la ciudad de Kyoto. En este hotel un agente del FBI, enviado por el investigador, estaba persiguiendo a Bankotsu, por todos los homicidios cometidos. Corrían uno de tras de otro por las escaleras de emergencia. Bankotsu entonces vio que Kagome tambien estaba ahi, trato de evadirla ,luego se escucho un disparo. Todos paso muy rápido, había mucha sangre en las escaleras.

/.../

—Sé que Bankotsu es un asesino a sueldo, que es tan frio cuando mata a alguien, pero no lo hizo conmigo, quiero ayudarlo. Cuando estaba en medio de su camino trato de esquivarme para poder huir pero no lo logro y se dio cuenta de que estaba colgando de las barandas de la escalera, en vez de irse antes de que lo atrapen, se tomó el tiempo de ayudarme el cual pudo haber usado para escapar está prófugo sé que fue herido por mi culpa.

—Kag él lo hizo solo porque se sentía responsable ya que eran amigos de la infancia, y cuando estábamos en la secundaria le gustabas. NO podía dejarte ahí colgando esperando que te pase algo malo, era su culpa él te empujo, no te sientas culpable porque le dispararon. Si uno de sus clientes le habría encargado eliminarte él lo habría hecho sin duda.

—Puede ser Eri, pero igual tengo que ayudarlo. — dijo con toda seguridad.

/…/

Con Bankotsu

Había llegado como pudo a la antigua casa donde vivía cuando tenía 11, aún le pertenecía a sus padres, ni bien entro se derrumbó en el piso, ese disparo había sido muy certero, maldijo al agente del FBI, si no fuera porque después Kagome se puso en medio y trato de quitarle el arma, estaría muerto. Bankotsu aprovecho la distracción del agente para escapar.

—Mierda… es mucha sangre— gritó eufórico— si sigo así creo que moriré desangrado.

Se levantó sujetándose las costillas y fue a donde se supone estarían el botiquín de la casa. Cuando lo encontró buscó unas vendas y alcohol para desinfectar, termino de curarse él mismo y se recostó en la cama de su antigua habitación.

/…/

Con Kagome.

Eri trataba de detener a Kag porque iba ir a buscar a Bankotsu, le llevaría más medicamentos y dinero para que pueda sobrevivir todo el tiempo que se esconda. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que la profunda amistad que sentía por él no era más que amor, que cuando se enteró que le habían disparado y probablemente él ya estaría muerto. Solo Dios sabía cuan desesperada estaba por encontrar a Bankotsu y cerciorarse de que este bien y a su lado.

—" _Ya sé dónde lo encontrare, siempre iba ahí cuando quería estar solo"_ — y con ese pensamiento salió de su departamento y todas las cosas las puso en la maletera de su auto.

/…/

Bankotsu no podía creer q esa herida no pare de sangrar, está cambiando una y otra vez las vendas, las cuales estaban por agotarse. Se paró y busco algún polo para secarse con eso.

—Sé que tengo algún polo por acá —decía mientras buscaba en los viejos cajones. Entonces busco debajo las cobijas— lo encontré.

Todo seguía igual de como lo habían dejado antes de partir de esta casa. Cuando sus padres murieron, es como si hubiera sido olvidado por todos y a la vez rechazado. Todos sintiendo lastima por él, pero nadie queriendo ayudarlo a sus cortos 14 años, ya asumido una madurez suficiente para poder valerse por sí mismo, haciendo lo que sea, lo contrataban corruptos, millonarios y jefes de la mafia para "encargos" cuando se querían quebrar a uno que estaba en medio de su camino.

Seguía en la cama pensado esto, pero luego escucho el motor de un auto acercarse y estacionarse frente a su casa.

Fue a ver quién era y tomo su arma cuidadosamente por si acaso. Cuando movió levemente la cortina se sorprendió, pues ahí estaba Kagome, su eterno amor.

—Bankotsu abre la puerta sé que estás ahí. —Mencionó mientras golpeaba la puerta y Bankotsu lo hizo—sabía que estabas aquí— dijo muy feliz con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Gritó— los del FBI vendrán a buscarme y me encontraran, te harán daño, saben que tengo un disparo y no podré ir lejos sin atención médica. —volvió a gritar.

—Por eso estoy aquí te traje unas compresas, pastillas para el dolor y vendas, te llevare a un doctor que no nos delate y pueda extraerte la bala. —dijo mientras se iba adentrando a la cocina.

—Está bien, dime ¿cómo supiste de este lugar?

—Solías venir aquí cuando querías estar lejos de todos—dijo con un tono de nostalgia evocando esos recuerdos.

Kagome se acercó a su herida y comenzó a curarla. Quería decir algo que la tenía presionada, algo que la liberaría.

—Se lo que hiciste para sobrevivir, y no me importa que hayas asesinado a esas personas, yo te acepto y te amo como eres.

—Pensé nunca escucharte decir eso— menciono con una sonrisa ladina.

—Solo vas a decir eso, ¿acaso tú no sientes lo mismo?

—Por supuesto que si Kag, siempre y por siempre, eres la única que no me abandono ni acuso todo este tiempo. — y luego la besó, un beso tan anhelado por ambos, uno lleno de comprensión y amor.

Kagome lloraba durante el beso y sonreía a la vez, estaba tan feliz Bankotsu estaba a su lado y la amaba.

—Cuando te disparo ese hombre, mi corazón se estrujo de solo pensar que ya no estarías conmigo.

—Kag siempre estare a tu lado, ahora que sé que me amas.

—quiero que siempre estemos así Bankotsu.— y se volvieron a besar como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

Lean el segundo cap.

* * *

que les parecio, muy romantico, tal ves XD Si te gusto apoyame en en fb y en la votación,


	2. Todo acabo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, así yo quisiera no los tendría. T.T Le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

Este cap ha sido **editado** , me di cuenta despues del eror de primera y tercera persona, tambien me lo dijo **Angeel O** , gracias Aide.

* * *

Cap. 2: Todo Acabo

* * *

El agente Hank ocupa un alto rango en el FBI, el detective había sido contratado por él; este se había ensañado con Bankotsu por que descubrió que él se había acostado con su mujer. El Agente sospechaba que su esposa lo engañaba y puso un espía que la siguiera, ella se iba a un hotel cada vez que la llamaban por el móvil, al parecer solo era un juguete sexual. El Sichinintai sabía que ella era casada, solo estaba con ella cuando él quería. A pesar de eso la seguía llamando ya era todo un mes en los que se veían en el mismo hotel. El agente Ya se había encargado de su esposa ahora solo faltaba Bankotsu.

 _-Flash Back-_

— _Agente Hank, le traigo los informes. — recibió fotos, un video e información del "Mercenario"._

— _Muy bien Detective Tachibana._ — _Este agradeció y se fue._

 _Hank, marcó en su móvil un número muy conocido, era su amigo el cual se convirtió en unos de los mejores detectives._

— _Hola Kaoru, ya no me llamabas, ¿que necesitas?—respondió y pregunto el detective._

— _Hola Macs, solo necesito que juntes pruebas de un asesino, últimamente está llamando la atención._ — _respondió Hank._

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

* * *

Kagome le había dado dinero a uno de los policías para la tenga informada acerca del caso del mercenario, al parecer la hipótesis de la policía decía que Bankotsu: o probablemente murió por la herida de bala o ya está fuera el país. Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente, Bankotsu ya casi se recuperaba por completo. Kag era la única que salía y entraba de esa casa, él no debía. Pero Bankotsu ya le había dicho que no pasaría nada saldrían de noche y Ella se había encargado de cocinar y aseo de la casa, en este mes Kagome pudo mejorar la apariencia de la casa y darle ese toque hogareño.

Kagome trabajaba en un Banco, ella era gerente, y ganaba muy bien por eso puede sustentar su estilo de vida actualmente, pagar cosas y comprar a personas. Justo antes de salir del trabajo para irse con Bank, saco una licencia indefinida, es muy precavida.

—No te parece que la casa se ve mejor que antes.

—Sí, tú siempre logras mejorar todo. — dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Cambiando de tema Bank te quería decir que según mi informante, si en un mes más no te encuentran, tu caso se cerrara.

—Eso sería realmente bueno.

—Lo sé por fin podríamos estar juntos como gente normal.

* * *

Ya entrada la medianoche Bankotsu decidió dar un paseo junto con Kagome ya no soportaba estar más tiempo encerrado. Vestía una polera gris con una capucha del mismo color y unos pantalones estilo militar color verde con 6 bolsillos: 2 adelantes, 2 atrás y un par más en los muslos, se sentía cómodo con esos. Kag usaba unos pantalones iguales con un polo negro y un jersey blanco, era una noche fría. Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad a paso lento, Kag le decía a Bank q le gustaba la Prefectura de Shiga en especial Otsu donde estaban viviendo.

—Bankotsu, me gustaría vivir aquí, es un ambiente agradable.

—Podemos hacerlo, la casa de mis padres está en buen estado, hemos estado ahí cerca de un mes, el sistema del agua está bien y la electricidad igual.

—También me gusta tu casa— dijo sonriendo— gracias al informante que tengo, tú ya no serias perseguido.

— ¿Kagome, la persona que te está dando esa información es confiable? y de donde sacaste esta pistola. — dijo sosteniéndola en su mano. — la encontré entre tus cosas.

—Si es de confianza, es un vecino al cual salve a su niña de ser arrollada hace un buen tiempo y dijo que si necesitaba su ayuda para lo que sea, me apoyaría. —Le quito el arma y dijo— solo era por precaución ya que el agente traía uno — la aventó cerca de un árbol de un jardín— ya está ya no la tengo.

—Es mejor, tú no sabes usar armas. —De pronto frente a ellos apareció, a una distancia prudencial el culpable de su herida, era ese detective el que se había ensañado con él. Vio como ese hombre sacaba su arma, y los apuntaba. En ese momento Bankotsu corrió dejándola a ella sola, junto con ese sujeto y pasando cerca le susurro —"Kag, espérame".

—Sichinintai, ven, sino la mato— dijo al aire, y dirigiéndose a Kagome agrego — parece que se fue y te traiciono…— hubo un silencio breve.

— **Yo jamás traicionaría a mi compañero**. — dijo apareciendo atrás del sujeto y disparando, no dándole tiempo de reaccionar. — **y ella es y será mi compañera para toda la vida** — le explico al cuerpo inerte, dos disparos certeros en la sien.

—Ves Bank, un arma te es muy útil.

—De acuerdo, por esta vez tienes razón— dijo dándole un tierno beso en la nariz. —regresemos.

—Kag creo que esto por fin a terminado.

* * *

Comenzó a besar la comisura de mis labios con su lengua cálida y húmeda estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar. Su pulso se dispara cuando escucha su voz, cuando pone esa voz ronca. Un ardor que se extiende en todo su vientre, pero es muy tarde para evitar o reprimir un gemido.

—Gime todo lo que quieras Kag.

Bankotsu puede ver la piel cremosa de su cuello y el nacimiento de sus redondos senos, sus dedos hacen contacto con la piel de su hombro. Engancha uno de sus dedos bajo la tira de su camisón y lo levanta.

 **PoV de Kagome**

Siento el aire frío cuando hace descender la tela por mi brazo. Hace que lo mire a los ojos y quedo hipnotizada por la profundidad de esos pozos azules, empuja su cuerpo sobre el mío y besa entre mis pechos, de mis pechos, baja a mi abdomen, y de allí se dirige al lugar entre mis piernas. Enseguida, levanta mis caderas en el aire, se empuja un poco contra mi y entonces, como una ola caliente de vapor, lo siento penetrarme de a poco. Al cabo de un rato él sale y me vuelve a penetrar, comienzo a sentirme mejor y empieza a gustarme más. Mis caderas repiten sus movimientos. Mientras más me muevo, menos me duele y más placentero se vuelve todo.

Me aprieta entre sus brazos cuando siento el calor subirme a la cabeza, tanto que mi respiración se altera y me cuesta respirar. Bank ahoga un gruñido en mi garganta apenas comienzo a sentir el hormigueo entre mis piernas y la previsión de aquel climax que tanto le gusta experimentar a él. Entonces, cuando está a punto de llegar, lo hago primero que él. Una explosión en lo más recóndito de mi ser… un orgasmo.

—Te voy a regalar este orgasmo, pero los próximos los tendremos juntos. — oigo su voz.

La sensación que experimento sigue de todos modos. Una última sacudida y mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad.

—Si tendremos muchos juntos. — digo para besar de nuevo sus carnosos labios. E iniciar todo otra vez, durante toda la noche y la madrugada.

* * *

Fin a hora si.

... Les gusto creo que ahora si estoy contenta con el final.

.

.


End file.
